Behind Closed Doors
by Score20
Summary: The door lord has been taken care of, but what about all the doors he left behind? Rated M for possible later chapters


**A/N: Well, Ive recently become a big fan of Bubbline, and after watching "What was missing" again today, I thought of my own idea of how that night SHOULD of ended :P**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters used and can only dream of being the one who created the wonderful show that is Adventure Time.**

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

This story takes place right where the episode "What was missing" left off.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Laughter filled the hillside just beyond the treehouse that was the residence of the heros Finn and Jake.

Finn looked back at his monstrous friend as she continued to chase him and his buds through the night back to his home. "You like us! You really like us! You can deny it all you want, But we know the truth! Haha!" He finished up his laughing stament while doing a rolling kart wheel.

"Keh! You better not let me catch you Finn! Or I'll eat your face!" The threat was obviously light hearted, its hard to take a monster seriously when theres undeniably a smile on its face.

The Huge beast made a dive and was able to wrap her monster arms around all the targets causing them to trip and tumble down a hill in a laughing mess.

By the time they came to a stop at the bottom, Marceline had transformed back into her normal self, and thier laughter died down to giggles as they layed back to look at the stars.

Finn was the first to hop up, pulling his bestfriend Jake up with him. "Well todays been another rad day with my best buds! But me and Jake are going to the fire kingdom tomorrow to help Flame Princess with a mysterious flame cave that seems to be eating people. Later Peebles! Later Marceline!"

"Later ladies!" Jake called back to the girls as he picked Finn up on his back and used his magical abilities to strech him and his bro back to thier treehouse not far away.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum watched the duo from their place on the grass, grow smaller and smaller.

They sat there in silence for a few moments until Marceline floated back to a "standing" possition and cleared her throat.

"Urrmm... Yeah.. So I guess I'll be taking off too. And I'm sure you've got alot of important type princess biz to go deal with_._" The end of her statment dropped off, like she was remembering something. She couldn't bring herself to look the pink girl in the eyes, and instead turned her back to her with the intention of leaving.

Bubblegum stood up as well, looking at the back of the vampire with her hands on her hips. "So thats it? That's all you have to say to me after whatever that was back there? Why am I not surprised you'd rather float away then hear what I have to say.." Bubblegum looked down and dropped her hands. A sad look replaced the one of annoyance.

"..Is that really how you think I feel?" The statment was more to herself then to the Queen infront of her.

Marceline turned around and finally looked at the one who has caused her so much heartache. She regarded her with blocked eyes, defensive even. She didn't like being weak, and this girl had the power to make or break her very soul. She looked down at the black shirt the princess still wore over her clothes. Her shirt. The one shed given her way back when..

"What is there to say Bonnibel? Your the one who.." Marcelines throat clenched tightly, and she scoffed at how emotinal she got around the candy ruler. Never seized to amaze her how this one person could break down all her walls without even trying.

"Urg! Whatever! Im out of here!" She took off to the sky with her long black hair wipping around her like a cape, not looking back and missing the tears that had formed in the pink girls eyes.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Sooo...How to we get these things to go away?" Finn was scratching his head while looking up between the two floating doors that were still hanging in their living room.

Jake walked in with his foot-long sandwich and hummed thoughtfully while taking a bite.

"I fink ders ah saving dat dets vrid of dem" He said over a mouth full of turkey and cheese.

"Uh.. One more time without the food Jake" Finn was usually pretty good at decifering Jakes 'mouth of food' talk. But he was too tired for games and just wanted for the doors to be gone. The sooner he got to sleep, the sooner they saw the Flame Princess!

Gulping down his bite Jake cleared his throat, " I said, I think theres a saying that gets rid of them. Hang on, Im pretty sure we have the book that its in."

Jake walked over to the book shelf while taking another mouthful of his beloved sandwich. Pulling a green book out he started flipping the pages, getting crumbs all through out the book in the process. "Bah Ha!" That time some turkey managed to hit BMO in the face. The robot grumbled while wiping it off.

"Door lords, Door lords, take these doors and shove it!"

There were two slight 'POP's as the doors vanished from thier living room. "Haha, thats a pretty lame saying.. Oh well, come on Jake! Lets hit the hay!"

Jake wolfed down the rest of his sandwich and streched himself and Finn up stairs to their bedroom.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Marceline was grumbling all the way home. How could she have lost control back there at the door of the door lords? And Bubblegums face when she flew away, she really did look hurt.. _'Whatever..' _Marceline thought to herself as she touched down in her cave. '_Let Princess goody goody have some emotional pain for once. After all she wasnt the one who was really burned. She got out scott free..' _Marcelines stomach clenched painfully at the thought. She wasnt the one who had their heart smashed. She could take a little dispointment. Serves her right!

Opening the door to her home Marceline layed her bass axe by the door and kicked off her boots. Looking up she saw the door that had lead her and the others to the rocky pass. She winced remembering the pain of the sunlight that door had shown in earlier. Without missing a beat though she floated right by it while muttering "Door lords, Door lords, take this door and shove it." There was a slight 'POP' as she passed by to head up stairs.

She changed into some grey sweat pants and a white shirt with the 'no smoking' sign on it. floating back down to the kitchen she hummed under her breath.

"Gunna eat me some apples, and maybe some strawwwberriesss" She slightly sung to herself about the meal she was about to have. But she stopped short when she almost ran into another floating door in the middle of her kitchen.

"Huh? Didnt see this one before.." She floated closer to the door and took a peak inside.

And was greeted with the hallway right outside of none other then Princess Bubblegums private chambers.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Next time she wasnt going to go on adventures unless she had a ride home.

Bubblegum was just finally reaching the candy kingdom. Having to walk home after the days events. The long walk home had given her alot to think about. Almost all of it containing an ill tempered vampire. Bubblegum looked down lost in thought as she ordered the gaurds to let her into her kingdom.

_'She was so sad..' _She idly waved to the two banana gaurds at their post. Walking towards her castle she began to re think Marcelines song. For the umpteenth time that night.

_**'La da ta da da, Im going to bury you in the ground**_

_**La da ta da da, Im going to bury you in my sound'**_

The way she had swayed around in the air, her hair just a second behind in her movements, Bubblegum at the time was having a hard time concentrating on the words.

_**'Im gunna, drink the red, from your pretty pink face..'**_

Bubblegum blushed hard while walking up the stairs to her tower. That was obviously directed at her. How could she of said that though? Finns just a boy and shes trying to sing a song about _that_? Of course she thought it was distastful! But the way she reacted..

_"Oh, you dont like that? Or do you just not like me!"_

"She was so hurt.." Bubblegum mumbled to herself. Her face pulling into a thoughtful frown once agian that night.

_**'Sorry I dont treat you like a goddess, Is that what you want me to do?**_

_**Sorry I dont treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do..'**_

But thats what had attracted her in the first place wasnt it? The fact that she wasnt some royal monarch to her. Just Bonnible Bubblegum.. Her Bonni.. She wasnt afraid to treat her like any other. They were friends, equals, lovers..

_**'Sorry Im not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?**_

_**Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you. Well'**_

Bonnible grabbed at her chest as her heart clenched painfully. Marceline was only sweet to her.. Sure she teased her relentlessly, but it was part of thier relationship.. but no one was as sweet as Marceline..

_**'Im just your problem.**_

_**Im just your problem**_

_**Its like Im not, even a person, am I?**_

_**Im just your problem.'  
**_

She concentrated hard to remeber the look on Marcelines face as she had sang her heartache. Singing was always the only way to truely get the vampire to open up.. And what Bonnibel found inside was pain, pain that she herself had caused. _'Not even a person? You were my everything..'_

_**Well, I shouldnt have to justify what I do**_

_**I shouldnt have to prove anything to you**_

_**I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist,'**_

Bubblegum was rounding the corner to the hallway that would lead her to her bedroom. She wasnt sorry Marceline existed.. she couldnt imagine if she didnt..

_**'But I shouldnt have to be the one that makes up with you'**_

Bonnibel had tears in her eyes now. Just enought to run down her face. She really did hurt the vampire more then anyone probably has..

**'So.. Why do I want to?**

**Why do I want to...'**

The door had been responding to her sad song. And as Finn had said before, the truth is what the door wanted.. Marceline really felt this way. Torn by the pain her ex lover had caused her, her want to fixed what had been broken between them. Fresh tears broke out of the bubblegum princesses eyes, just as she ran right into a floating door.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Marceline slammed the door shut quickly as her heart lept up into her thoat. Of all the places this door had to lead strait to _her?!_

With her back to the door she tried to bring herself to say the small chant that would earase this door from existing. But she just couldnt get the words out. She was so close. Just a mear feet away from the bedroom she had spent so many nights in before. So many memories..

Cautiously, she cracked the door once agian, but pulled it shut when she could hear someone approching.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Bubblegum gasped as she looked up at what she ran into. A door. _Marcelines _door. If she opened it she'd be taken right into the vampires kitchen..

_'Should I go see her? Would she even want to see me? She took off in quite a hurry earlier..'_

Bubblegums mind was racing with possiblities. She looked down at the rocker shirt she still wore and a slight melody lifted through her head.

_**'But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you..'**_

Looking back at the door infront of her, she made up her mind. Marceline was hurting because of her. And based off the song she sang, she wanted to patch things up between them.. Bubblegum couldn't agree more. She was tired of the pain she felt whenever she happend to see the vampire. She had at one time loved her... and pushed her away, sacrificing her own love for the better of her kingdom.. She couldnt deny she still felt for the vampire. Still swooned at the sound of her voice.. Still enthrawled by how incredibly _sexy _she was.. grabbing the doornob, Princess Bubblegum hesitated only once before pulling the door wide open.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Marceline kept her hand on the nob. Afraid that if she opened it and entered the room beyond it she would be burned more then anything that the sun could do to her. Bubblegum Had to be home by now. Why hadnt she gotten rid of the door yet? Could she still be walking home? It was a long trek.. What if something happened to her? What if the Ice King snatched her up while she was alone and unprotected on her walk to the candy kingdom?

Fear pulling at her stomach, Marceline decided she'd just check it out. Slip in and make sure Bonnibel was ok then be gone without notice, and get rid of this door forever.

She wasnt expecting it when the door pulled open almost on its own accord.

There, not even a foot away was the sorce of all her problems.

Bubblegum gasped as she came face to face with her ex girlfriend. She had changed into pajamas and still looked as appealing as ever. She was to shocked to see her opening the door as well to say anything. She looked into Marcelines eyes and her tears welled up with renewed vigor.

"Marcy...Look I...I am very sorry for hurting you.." she managed to choke out before pulling the vampire into a warm embrace and nussling her face into the laters chest.

Marceline was dumbfounded when the shorter girl pulled her into a hug. Wrapping her arms around her shaking sholders she burried her face into Bonnibels neck and inhaled. She smelt as sweet as she remembered.

They stood there for a few minutes. Just enjoying the contact between the two. Bubblegum eventually got a hold of herself and pulled back slightly to look the vampire in the eyes.

"Can we.. Talk?.. like really talk? I..I dont want it to be like this between us anymore.. You hold onto a huge part of who I am and...and..." Bubblgum trailed off not able to say what she felt just quite yet.

"Do you want.. to come over?" Bubblegum was suprised by the amount of butterflies that were in her stomach. Why did she feel so giddy?

Marceline regarded her with the same blocked eyes she gave her earlier that night. This girl tore her into peices. Could she really give her another chance at holding her heart, hoping for her not to drop it once more? But.. She knew the answer before she had even asked it.

"Sure..."

Pulling from the embrace the two opposites walked (well, one walked. the other floated) throught the hallway leading to the youngers bedroom.

Once inside Princess Bubblegums chambers Marceline took to floating around the room lazily while Bonnibel excused herself to her washroom to get cleaned up and ready for bed.

If Marcelines heart still beat it would be pounding in her ears. Just minutes ago she felt empty and cold from seeing the princess that use to hold her heart. Now, in the same room shes dreamt of being in again her stomach feel like its going to explode with heat.

Walking back into the bedroom Bubblegum had rid herself of the dress and jacket she previously had on. Replacing it with only the rock shirt given to her so long ago, and a pair of pink pajama pants. She placed her crown on the side table, and re adjusted her pony tail. Sitting on the bed and pulling her legs up close, she looked up at the floating vampire and began the speach she had prepared while in the other room.

"Marceline.. You never gave me the chance to explain before you took off that night.. At the time, I thought what I was doing, was what needed to be done. As the ruler of this kingdom I have many responsibilities... And I didn't think a relationship with a vampire was very.. acceptable at the time.. Thats why I had ended it.. Not because I had felt anything less towards you.."

Marceline bit back the familiar feeling sinking into her heart. That night Bonni had ended them, she didn't think she could ever forgive her.. It was true that she didn't give the chance for the princess to explain. So embarased and hurt by being told they could be no more, it had drove her to jump to the conclution that the princess did not feel the same towards her anymore. If she ever had.. Her pride started burning.

"Well of course you'd think that. An admired and busy princess such as yourself should never lower herself to the standards of a vampire. It be insulting wouldnt it!" Marceline could bearly contain her anger. She knew if she stormed out now nothing would change between them. She was trying her hardest to talk this through like Bonni wanted.. She just couldnt control herself when she was around this girl.

"Marceline.. You know I dont think of you like that.. I loved you for who you are, and dont care what you are. Or what others think for that matter.. I just wish I could of realised that at the time, and not of caused us so much pain with all this.." Bubblegum trailed off while looking up into her ex lovers eyes.

Marcelines stomach churned when she said 'loved'. She doesnt love her anymore then?

"And what about now? Do you.." She couldnt ask. She wouldnt be able to handle it if she said no..

"Yes. Of course I still love you, you butt" Bubblegum finished when she could see her love struggling with the words. She was never good at communicating.. but thats where she herself excelled.

Marceline was stunned into silence for once. She took a sharp intake of air, even though she technically didnt have to. The lump in her thoat suddenly pulsed and swelled and filled her stomach with liquid heat. A slow smile broke out on her face, her fangs peaking over the top of her bottom lip.

Suddenly Bubblegum found herself with her back pushed up agianst the headboard of her bed, a cool body was straddling her waist and her lips were taken control over by an eager demon.

Marceline couldnt believe she was kissing the exact lips she thought shed never get to agian. Reluctantly she pulled away and smirked at the breathless girl below her, "I still love you too."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**A/N: Woo! Well that was fun! Its been a good while since Ive done any Fanfiction. So please be nice about the spelling errors or punctuation. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue this story or leave it at a one shot. I was thinking of throwing a lemon in there at the end but will leave that up to you guys. Thanks! Reviews are always welcome!**

**-Score20-**


End file.
